Pilipinas News Wiki
'Pilipinas News' | |} Pilipinas News, roughly translated as Philippine News is the flagship Filipino language late night news program broadcast by TV5 in the Philippines. It is currently anchored by Alice Dixson Joe Marasigan Monday-Sunday between 4:00-4:30 am.2:30-3:00pm Monday-Sunday between 11:30-12:00 am. and has the slogan Saan Man Kailan Man Kapatid ito ang Pilipinas News (One Man's Brother Philippines News)15-30-minutes newscast, was aired every Monday-Sunday between 4:00-5:00 am. broadcaster Ka Joe Marasigan joins the duo in providing commentary on the day's current affairs. is the flagship Filipino-language newscast of CNN Philippines. It currently airs Monday-Sunday (PST) after Balitaang Tapat . It is the second regional newscast produced by CNN Philippines next to Balitaang Tapat and the first national newscast in Filipino 'Weekdays-Edition' 'Weekend-Edition' 'Templo-Halli era' Pilipinas News Weekend airs every Saturdays and Sundays 11:45pm to 12:15am, anchored by Maricel Halili, she is also one of the earliest anchors since 2010 together with Atty. Mike Templo and Jove Francisco in the past Weekend Late-Night News Program called Aksyon Sabado/Linggo. In August 2012, Atty. Mike Templo joins Maricel Halili n the new Weekend Late-Night News Program called Pilipinas News Weekend. Jove Francisco was not included in the said Weekend Late-Night News Program. 'Alampay-Halili era' October 2012, Editor-in-Chief of Interaksyon, Roby Alampay joins Maricel Halili replaced Atty. Mike Templo Alampay was leaved last February 2014. 'Halili era' Maricel Halil currently the earliest field reporter, and solo anchor in the said Weekend Late-Night News Program. 'Weekdays-Edition' 'Morning-Edition' Alice Dixson and Carlo Marasigan Joined Joe Marasigan replaced by Paolo Bediones and Cherie Mercado Jove Francisco anchor in the said were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted & running time 15-30 minutes of the police-report-and-public-service-segment Aksyon Metro joined the newscast and their thus continuing their partnership on'' ''Pilipinas News went back to were Main-Anchors the Weekday-Edition Weekend-Edition of'' ''Pilipinas News, in their partnership. In the The original subtitle was also dropped since then. The show the news programs exclusive to them.Morning News Program. weekend edition also switched to news delivery in Filipino at the same time the Weekdays/Weekend-Edition. 'Noontime-Edition' of the police-report-and-public-service-segment Aksyon Metro joined the newscast and their time slot was moved from 2:30-3:00 pm. The same day, the newscast also introduced a new augmented virtuality set and OBB.in the new Weekdays-Weekend-Noontime-News Program called Pilipinas News Weekdays-Weekend. was not included in the saidWeekdays /Weekend-Noontime News Program 'Evening-Edition' of the police-report-and-public-service-segment Aksyon Metro joined the newscast Monday-Sundaybetween 11:30-12:00mn The same day, the newscast also introduced a new augmented virtuality set and OBB.in the in the new Weekend Late-Night News Program called Pilipinas News Weekend Carlo Marasigan Bianca King and Joe Marasigan is currently the earliest field reporter, and Four anchor in the said Weekend Late-Night News Program. 'Mornings-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan (2014-present) *Alice Dixson-(2014-present) *Joe Ursaiz Marasigan (2014-present) (Wi-5-Segment-Host) *Jun Sabayton-(2014-present) (Chickang-Bayaw-Segment-Host) 'Noontime-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) *Nicolette Henson-Hizon (2014-present) *Grace Lee (2014-present) *Joe Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Evening-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) *Bianca King-(2014-present) *Joe Marasigan (2014-present) 'Former Anchors' *Paolo Bediones (2012-2014) *Jove Francisco (2012-2014) *Cherie Mercado (2012-2014) *Maricel Halili (2012-2014) *Roby Alampay (2012-2014) *Atty. Mike Templo (2012) 'Segments' *National Round-up *Balitang Probinsya *Balitang Abroad *Balitang Sports *Aksyon Pulitika *Wi-5 *Juan Way *Juan Serve *Hataw Juan Category:Browse